


When The Day Met The Night

by Forever_And_Always_Dreaming



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Apologies, Comfort, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fear, First Kiss, Five Stages of Grief, Flashbacks, Gods, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Leaving, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rain, Reading, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Dancing, Stars, Storms, When the Day Met the Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming
Summary: Basically "When The Day Met The Night" by Panic! At The Disco except Intrulogical and angsty
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings include a character leaving, a character growing through the grief of that, and I'm not sure what else, but let me know if I should add anything
> 
> Today I got a bunch of days mixed up, and forgot my Little Mermaid AU so I told myself to go write the second chapter and instead, my brain spent three hours writing this. So please enjoy-  
> Also this was originally inspired by "When The Day Met The Night" by Panic! At The Disco except my brain always took the "well he was just hanging around then he fell in love, and he didn't know how, but he couldn't get out" part a lot angstier, like the singer crying and stuff. So this is a lot angstier then the song is probably intended to be, but ah well.  
> Also also, because I have a lot to say apparently, this could probably have a part two with a good ending, but I have no ideas on plots for that to even get started so hit me up if you have ideas, if not then this chap is fine on its own

Remus hums, cutting through another vine as he ventures further into the forest. It’s been a long time since he ran away from home, but a long time could be any amount of time for a God. Sometimes seconds last forever and sometimes forever lasts seconds. It could be merely a minute since he left or centuries at a time. 

Either way, he doesn’t care. He’s not going back to that horrible place ever again. 

He huffs, wiping sweat from his brow. Darkness slips through the cracks in the trees, telling him it’s growing late. Perhaps it’s time to set up camp. So he scales a rather gnarly tree, not minding how the bark scrapes at his hands and sits on one of the highest branches. 

That’s when he sees them. A person, not too far ahead, rests against a tree in a clearing. What would a mortal be doing out here at night? And they must be a mortal, for Remus has never seen them here before. 

Carefully, he climbs back down and walks in the direction of the person. He has to warn them to leave before someone else comes along. Someone not as friendly as him. 

But when he finally breaks free from the forest, his breath catches in his throat. This mortal can’t be a mortal at all. Not with the way their hair looks like it’s made of the darkness of the sky itself. And the way the stars reflect in their eyes as if their entire being is made of night. 

No, only a God could look as lovely as this. 

So cautiously, he steps closer, not wanting to alarm the other. They’re reading a book, a cup of tea by their side, appearing to be relaxed. As if they’ve been doing this their whole lives. 

But how did Remus miss them before? Surely, he would have noticed. Right? He’s been here more times than he can count. Perhaps he’ll have to ask about that. 

Once he’s a few feet away, he clears his throat. Indigo eyes snap up to meet his, galaxies swirling deep inside them. Remus could get lost if he wanted to. And god, does he want to. But now is not the time. 

Logan stares at the other in fascination. Their skin glows with warm amber light and looks as if the sun itself had sanctified it. Their eyes look like they contain hot fireballs, scaring away the darkness around them. And their hair is entirely made of flames, as red as the deepest of fires. 

But they look dreadfully tired too. Their clothes are terribly messy, and their eye bags run deep, making Logan wonder how long ago they last slept. 

He hums, setting down his book, and stands. Careful not to spill his tea, he walks over to the other and removes his cloak. He drapes it around their shoulders, wrapping it around them securely.

“My name is Logan. I am the God of the night. It is a pleasure to meet you.” The other beams.

“My name’s Remus. I’m the god of the sun! Your cloak is so cool. What’s it made of?” Logan shrugs.

“It is made of the sky. Now, would you care to join me for tea?”

That’s how the two found themselves under the tree Logan had been sitting at. Two empty teacups not too far from where they rested. Remus’s head on Logan’s lap as he spoke of the tales in his stories, not stopping for a single moment. 

When the sun begins to rise, Logan grows tired and eventually stops reading. When daylight breaks, Logan's eyelids begin to droop as sleep weighs on them. And by the time morning hits, he’s sound asleep, arms curling around himself.

Remus takes off the cloak he was given earlier, drapes it over the other, and presses a kiss to his awfully cool forehead before leaving. 

★★★

He’s not sure how much time has passed when he returns, but his heart skips a beat in the same way as it did before when he spots Logan again. This time, he’s bending down to press gentle kisses to flowers. When he does so, they slump forward and fall into sleep’s waiting arms. Remus watches in awe before crossing over to the other.

“I am surprised you returned,” Logan says, without looking up. Remus only smiles.

“Of course! I’d never leave my favourite nerd for too long.” Logan hides a fond grin as he spins on his heel, taking a seat by the tree again. Remus rushes to join him, and slowly, they fall back into what they had done before.

It’s not quite sunrise when Logan pauses from reading. Remus shoots him a confused look, but the other is not staring back. He’s watching the sky instead, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Would you like to spend the summer with me?” He asks softly. 

“What?” The other jolts, turning back to look at him.

“You do not have to if you do not wish to. I have just found that you tend to take the heat with you, which would be helpful in the summer. And seeing that it’s not too far away, I would like to ask you to stay. If you want to.” Logan says, louder, as if his tone could erase the blue blush hinting at his cheeks. Remus chuckles fondly, booping his nose.

“I’d love to.” 

And this time, when Logan falls asleep, Remus stays. He stays all throughout the warmth of summer, then the fast-approaching autumn, the cool winter, and the early spring, until it’s been a year or so since that night. And as they spend more time together, he begins to notice how in love he is.

He loves how gentle Logan is with the garden they planted together in the spring, how he cuddles close to Remus in the winter despite assuring him that he prefers to be cold, and how he has an odd fondness for the leaves that fall in the autumn. He realizes, rather quickly, that he longs to be with the other at all times of the year. 

And Logan eventually realizes the same. Although the way he realizes it is a lot more sudden and much more painful. But, every good story must have a heartache. And theirs comes one summer evening.

★★★

Logan hums, gently threading his fingers through the fire that is Remus’s hair, when he realizes something.

_He really wants to kiss him._

Logan almost flinches in the shock of it all. He wants to kiss Remus? Taste the heat of the sun on his own cool tongue? How could that be possible?

He tried so hard not to let him in. He set up so many barriers, so many obstacles, and somehow the boy had gotten through it all. He wormed his way into Logan’s icy heart just as his mother warned him. 

Oh god, she was right.

_“Logan, can you promise me something, my darling?” His mother asks, patting her lap. Logan is quick to scramble up, a thoughtful expression on his youthful face._

_“Yes, mummy?” She levels a stern look with him, but her eyes hold something else. Something sad and hurt._

_“Promise me that you will never fall in love.” Logan pauses, a small frown on his face._

_“Why?” She sighs._

_“All that love ever does is hurt you. Don’t fall for pretty boys or lovely girls or wonderful people. They will work their way into your heart, only to leave you behind. Do you understand?” Logan purses his lips._

_“Is this about mother?” The two freeze. Logan is never ever meant to bring up his other mother. Not under any circumstances unless absolutely necessary._

_“Do you understand?” She repeats instead of answering, her voice a low warning. He’s quick to nod and agree._

_“I promise, mum. I won’t.” She hums, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead._

_“Good.”_

But he lied. 

And now, would he suffer the consequence his mother warned him of? Would Remus do the same as his other mother did?

Remus didn’t have to stay. He only promised to spend the summer with Logan, and time seemed to escape them. When he realized how long it had been, would he leave Logan too?

He sighs, piecing together a plan in his mind. He didn’t need to sit here and wait for his heart to break. He could leave, now, before he gets hurt. And forget about all this, and the boy of fire.

Yes, this could work.

Logan looks up at the sky, frowning when he realizes how late it is. If he waits any longer, he’ll be caught. So, gently, he removes his cloak and places it under Remus’s head as he makes his escape. He only stops to press a kiss against the other’s forehead before he walks off, disappearing into the trees.

And so, for the first time in a long time, he’s entirely and utterly alone. 

★★★

When Remus wakes, around a half-hour after Logan left, his heart sinks as he realizes he’s alone. 

At first, he tells himself to stay calm. Perhaps Logan went to explore or something. He wouldn’t leave Remus there. He’s not that type of person.

So he goes to search the forest. And searches, and searches, and searches. But he can’t find the other anywhere.

When he finally realizes Logan is gone, possibly for good, he grows angry. He rips out the gardens they made, tears down the trees they planted together, and screams until his throat is red and raw. 

But when Remus goes to crush the last flower, he finds himself on his knees instead, sobbing. He cries for days and days until the spring comes, and his tears turn everything around him green. Only then does he stand and look at around, taking it all in, before settling against their tree.

And for the first time in a long time, he falls into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Soaked In The Rain (Then Dancing With You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan regrets his decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for crying, and getting soaked in the rain I suppose. Let me know if I should add any others!
> 
> This is way too late for my liking, but I tried to get it done multiple times, and all the versions were too cliché. This one was still cliche, but it had more angst, and I didn't want to wait any longer, so I hope you enjoy. I'll update tags tomorrow

Patton sighs, frowning at the rain outside. It doesn’t look like it will light up anytime soon, which means, the God of storms, his friend Virgil, is in a bad mood. Perhaps he should give him a call to check up on him? He glances at the dishes he’s drying, only a few left. He’ll check up on him after he’s done then.

A knock sounds at the door. He jumps, almost dropping the plate in his hands.  _ Who could that be?  _ Another knock, slightly louder this time.

“Coming!” He calls, putting the dish back on the rack, and dropping the towel on the carpet. He walks swiftly to the door, throwing it open. “Logan?”

The God shivers, arms wrapped around himself, sopping wet from the rain. His glasses are fogged up slightly, but behind them, Patton can see how red his eyes are. Has he been crying?

“May I come in for a moment? I promise I will not stay long, but I-” Logan hiccups, wiping away wetness on his cheeks. He goes to say something else, but Patton shushes him gently, offering a kind smile.

“You can stay as long as you like.” He assures, opening his arms. 

The invitation of a hug, something so kind and sweet in this horrible moment, is enough to send tears spilling down Logan’s cheeks. He quickly rushes into Patton’s arms, allowing himself to be held for a moment.

Later on, after Logan takes a hot shower, he and Patton curl up on the couch with blankets and pillows. Janus joins them when he gets home from work, cuddling up to the two of them without much questioning. Logan needs their support right now. Answers can wait until he is ready to give them. If he is ever ready.

Empty mugs of hot chocolate, tea, and coffee respectively, sit on the coffee table in front of them, along with half-empty jars of Crofters jam. Big Hero Six, Logan’s favourite movie (although he won’t admit it), plays on TV but is only background noise to Logan’s racing thoughts.

He’s tried to forget about Remus ever since he left, but the other won’t leave his mind. His warm touch that burns but doesn’t hurt, his sunny smile that practically blinds Logan, the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

A tear slides down Logan’s cheek, landing on the couch. Not long after another tear falls, and another. He’s sobbing before he knows it, shoulders shaking as he tries to stop thinking about the man he’s in love with.

_ The man he hurt.  _

Janus and Patton share concerned looks over Logan’s head as he folds into himself, wrapping his arms around his knees. It only takes a few moments of silent discussion before Patton is gathering Logan in a side hug, and Janus is running hands through his hair. They stay silent for a while, allowing Logan to get everything on his chest. When he starts to calm down, Patton speaks up.

“What’s wrong, Lo?” He asks softly as if Logan would break in half if his tone is any louder.

“It is nothing, I assure you. Let us continue enjoying the movie.” Janus rolls his eyes, but none of the usual sarcasm or malice is present in the look he gives the other God.

“You haven’t been paying attention to half of it.” He says. 

You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to, Logie. But we’re here for you if you do. We would never judge you for anything.” Patton whispers, rubbing soothing circles into his back. 

Silence. It stretches on for a long time, maybe minutes, maybe hours. Janus continues running his hands through Logan’s hair, and Patton continues his circle motions either way. Then, eventually, Logan sighs, shoulders dropping as he releases the tension in them.

“I,” He laughs as bitter tears form in his eyes again, “I left him. The only person I ever loved. In trying not to be her, I became her.” He shakes his head, laughing again, almost hysterical. It’s not even funny, but it is. It’s sick irony in every silence of the word. And it burns. 

Is this how Icarus felt as he fell?

“Her?” Janus repeats.

“My mother. She left my mom when I was young, and I don’t know why. My mom took the blame on herself, believing the situation to have been her fault. She tried hiding it from me, but I knew. I saw the bags under her eyes and heard her cries at night when she thought I was asleep.” He sniffles, swallowing the lump in his throat. “She told me not to fall in love. Not to trust someone, only to get your heartbroken, the way she did. And I tried so hard not to. You have to believe me, I did.” Patton nods sympathetically.

“I know.” He murmurs soothingly. He doesn’t know, not really, but Logan needs to get this off his chest. Clearly, it’s been hurting him for a long time.

“I didn’t even notice until it was too late. And then, when I realized how infatuated I was, I left as she did. I am no better of a person than her.”

“That’s not true,” Janus says.

“Isn’t it?” Logan asks, pulling away from their touch. He wraps his arms around himself, shaking from sadness or anger, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t want to know anymore. “I left him. I hurt him. She left her. She hurt her. What makes me any better?” Patton reaches to place a gentle hand on his shoulder, but the other flinches, so he takes it back.

“What makes you better is that you feel sorry. And you’re going to fix it, something that she never did.” He says. Logan pauses, running a hand through his hair as he thinks it over.

“How? He won’t want to talk to me anymore.” He says.

“You won’t know until you try,” Janus says. “Now, what’s his name?”

“Remus.”

Patton’s eyes grow wide as he turns to look at Janus. The other seems to want to laugh and cry at the same time. Roman and Virgil called earlier to talk about Remus and how upset he is. Then, Logan came over not too long after. They should have known those two dumbasses would be the ones to be in love with each other.

“I have to go make a phone call,” Janus says, rising up from his seat. He crosses to the kitchen, shaking his head in disbelief. Meanwhile, Patton moves forward, rewinding Big Hero Six to the part they left off at.

“It’ll be okay, Lo.” He says, offering the other a small smile. “Janus will figure it out.”

And for once, Logan allows a small part of him to hope.

★★★

“I hate this.” Remus whines. Roman only rolls his eyes, crossing his arms.

“You could be a little more appreciative you know for all the hard work I put into that.” Remus looks down at his outfit. A black suit jacket, paired with black pants, and a green button-up shirt. No rips, no eyeballs, no blood. It’s like they aren’t even brothers anymore.

“You put hard work into this?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. Roman’s entire face goes red from anger as he summons his sword.

“You take that back-”

They show up twenty minutes late to the party. They both are covered in scrapes, bruises, and blood, but they’re laughing. They are brothers, after all.

Virgil, however, is not. When he sees them, he marches over, dragging Roman off into the crowd by his ear. Remus can hear some scolding, and fretting about the blood before they’re out of earshot. The thunder outside crackles dangerously, but Roman isn’t afraid. He tells everything as if it were a story, painting himself out to be the hero.

Remus watches them go for a few minutes, then decides he may as well enjoy the party. So he tries to dance with people, but it doesn’t go so well. They hate his ideas, wondering the same question everyone else does.

_ Why can’t you be more like your brother? _

__ The only person who ever seemed to think otherwise was the same man who left him. So why does he wish Logan was here? Why can’t he get the other off his mind?

When the next song begins to play he pulls away from his current dance partner, much to their relief, and decides to walk around by himself. He twists, and turns around the crowd, wondering how on earth this is supposed to make him feel  _ better  _ when he feels a push.

And then he’s stumbling into familiar arms. 

“Oh, thanks I guess, I-” He looks up, hazel eyes meeting the familiar blue, pulling him in like a black hole. He uses every ounce of strength to pull away, but when he does, a hand pulls him back. The same hand then intertwines their fingers together, while Logan’s other hand sits on his waist.

“May I have this dance?” Logan asks, low, quiet, as if afraid of the answer he will receive. Remus would be stupid to say yes. He can’t say yes. He shouldn't, and he won’t.

“Fine, but only this one.”

_ Fuck. _

★★★

They dance for what seems like an eternity, swaying back and forth. Logan leads most of the time, but Remus is the one to try out different moves. Twists, spins, twirls. They spend most of the time giggling but do not dare to say much else. They don’t want to break the bubble crafted around them, keeping away the fear, and sadness from before. 

Then, Remus dips Logan low. Their noses bump together, smiles on their faces before Logan is moving forward. And Remus is only moving closer. And then they’re kissing, desperately, savagely, not caring who is watching. It’s barbed wire of teeth, and anger, and sadness. It’s raw and burning, and good in so many ways. 

Logan is the first to snap out of it. He pulls back, causing hurt to flash in Remus’s eyes.

“As much as I want to keep kissing you, Cephy. I believe I have an apology to make." He says, taking both of Remus's hands in his own. Remus furrows his eyebrows, a mixture of emotions swirling in his eyes. "I should not have hurt you. I should never have left you. And I am aware that it is no excuse, but I was scared." He sighs.

"I did not want to fall in love with you, only for you to leave me alone. I wouldn't be able to handle the pain of missing you. And so I left before I could experience my feelings too deeply." He takes a slow, deep breath in. "But the truth is, I was already hopelessly in love with you. So leaving you affected me as much as if you would have left me. And I realized I had become the person I feared the most of being. My mother." He wipes away tears that burn in his eyes. “I only have one thing to say, and that is that I owe you my deepest apologies, Remus. I'm so sorry.” Logan finishes, voice breaking at the end. He moves his hands away, taking a step back. 

If Remus doesn't want to see him again, he would go. But he needed to say that first, to let him know that it wasn't his fault. To give Remus the closure his mother never had.

And Remus? Remus stands there for a long while, lips parted slightly as he struggles to comprehend what is happening. No, Logan had no right to do what he did. And an apology isn't going to fix anything. 

But he knows that. He understands that. This isn't Logan's way of brushing the hurt under the rug, never to be seen again. This is him offering a new beginning where they figure it out together. 

A chance to start again. This time healthier, and more stable than what they had before. 

And they both want that to be enough.

So Remus doesn’t answer. He doesn’t say a word. Instead, he leans in again, his breath ghosting over Logan’s lips. Logan's eyes widen in shock, but Remus only grins.

And then, he kisses him. Hard.

An eclipse shines down on them through the windows at that moment, painting the two in a heavenly glow. They seem complete, more than ever like the Gods they were born to be. 

There is so much to do and so much to say. But right now, they are here.

And that is more than enough.


End file.
